Hogwarts : A History Student Edition
by eviljp
Summary: I've been dying to write a HP ff, it's a little slow moving at first but I'm going to make it interesting. No need to read chapters in order, just dip into it : !
1. Chapter 1 : The Four Founders

--I do not own any of the copyright, canon or trademarks in this fanfic--

**The Four Founders**

Hogwarts was founded by the four famous wizards and witches of the age, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Syltherin. These four wizards were extremely gifted with magic, but they all had their certain abilities.

Godric Gryffindor

Godric Gryffindor was born in 973AD in the small western village of "Godric's Hollow" (but of course at that time, it would have been named something different) and he was home schooled like every other witch or wizard would have been. From recent discussions with the Sorting Hat (which belonged to Godric), he came from "the moor" so that backs-up our "Godric Hollow" theory. He was the most accomplished dueller of his time and he fought for anti-muggle discrimination in the wizarding world. His goblin made sword with rubies at the handle seems to disappear from time to time but it can mostly be found in the current Hogwart's headmaster's office. Godric had put a spell on the sword to make it only accessible to true members of the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. He was an important part in the founding in Hogwarts because he found the Scottish mountain terrain and was the first to come up with the idea for the school and he informed his other three friends about his idea, who then also followed him into the construction of Hogwarts. While Hogwarts was only 20 years old, he caught ill with dragon-pox (which was highly contagious at that time) and was forced to leave Hogwarts to spend the rest of his life bed-bound at Godric's Hollow, in which he then died at the age of 67. It unknown if Godric had children or any other relations, but all that is physically left of him is his Sorting Hat and sword.

Rowena Ravenclaw

Rowena Ravenclaw's birth date is uncertain, but we know that she was born in Glencoe in Scotland because our faithful source which is the sorting hat told us. From an early age, she was a skilled witch, she came from a rich background with many talented family members, from which she took in their talents and became the brightest witch of her age. As she got older and wiser, she found that she wanted to share her talents and knowledge with others…so, she met the other 2 founders (even to this day, it is unknown how these 4 talented people came to meet each other, the fact is lost forever but it is known that she was good friends with Helga Hufflepuff)and they began to plan the construction for the castle…Ravenclaw came up with the clever floor plans and passages for the castle (but see chapter 2 for info.) but she became pregnant and took a year off from the construction and went back to glencoe to see her family. She had a daughter called Helena who was an exact double of her mother in both looks and personality, but her daughter would only betray her in her later life…

Anyway, she remained at Hogwarts for many years, she even created the famous Diadem which was supposed to give the wearer supreme intelligence and wit, but it was stolen and it's current location is unknown. Her daughter, Helena, had stolen it from her and then fled to Albania and it was reported that Rowena had died of a broken heart after the betrayal. Helena still haunts Hogwarts today as the house ghost of Ravenclaw, she is normally referred to as "The Grey Lady".

Helga Hufflepuff

Helga Hufflepuff's birth date is unknown, but we know that she was born in a valley in Wales. She was good at magic from an early age and she was handed the family relic "Hufflepuff Cup", which would enable that it wouldn't spill any liquid within it. She grew up in a working class family, so she learned to cook for her large family and learned many magical recipes and extremely good at Herbology. She started to travel when she turned 16 and then bumped into Rowena Ravenclaw whom she acquitened with very easily. Together they shared ideas and tips with magic on a whole, Rowena helped Helga improve her charms and other important magic whilst Helga helped Rowena with basic skills and growing useful plants for potions. And again, they met up with the other four founders and alas, Hogwarts was created. Helga was in charge of the house elves of Hogwarts, she would make sure that they would have equal rights as the other staff would have, and that tradition is still at Hogwarts today. She married but had no children, and lived a long mostly-peaceful life.

Salazar Slytherin

Salazar Slytherin was born in 960AD in Norfolk. He was born into a pure-blood family and their blood purity were embedded into his mind, which gives the house of Slytherin it's majority of pure-bloods. They had a pet snake in the house, which also brought about the snake idol. He also inherited his father's parsletounge skills, which enabled him to communicate with snakes. Godric and Salazar were both chums at age 15, and they bonded well. Godric knew about Salazar's view's on muggles and muggle borns but they both kept it a taboo within their relationship. They joined up with Helga and Rowena to build the castle and this is when the feud began between the other founders and Slytherin. As many of the people knew at the time, Slytherin was really selective as to whom should come to Hogwarts. He believed that magic should stay within wizarding families, but the other 3 founders rejected this idea. Salazar could no longer stand it, it had become too awkward for him to even show his face around the other founders...

So, he went behind their backs and built a secret chamber under the castle and concealed a basilisk within it, and made it only accessible to his next heir or a speaker of parsletounge. These were thought to be rumours but in 1992, Harry Potter rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber, but please see the AppendixI for more information on the Chamber of Secrets.

Anyway, Slytherin soon fled from Hogwarts into the deep forests and mountains that surrounded Hogwarts and was never seen again. His last remaining heir was He-who-must-not-be-named.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Construction of Hogwarts

The Building of Hogwarts

As the Four Founders came together with their idea of the school, different issues were raised. They had to think about where the castle would have to be built, how they were going to protect it and many other issues.

Godric Gryffindor was in charge of the location and security planning, Helga Hufflepuff was in charge of the student selection, decoration, student welfare and the house elves, Rowena Ravenclaw was in charge of the curriculum and the design of the castle itself and Salazar Slytherin was in charge of the manual building of the castle because of his artistic wand movement.

Old archives have been kept in the Ministry of Magic from the planning of Hogwarts, here are few that have been carefully translated from Latin into English :

Gryffindor writes to Ravenclaw about his desired location in a short letter :

"Dear Rowena,

I have been searching throughout the countries and I have found an extremely wide area of land up beside Hogsmeade which I think would be suitable to host the Castle. It has plenty of forests and mountains surrounding it so it will be far from prying eyes of muggles. I have put up some charms to keep it private to us and to keep it concealed, meet me at Hogsmeade in 3 days and I will show you. Even though Scotland has the highest records of witch burnings (and you yourself come from Scotland), it is the most suitable place that we can function. Please keep this letter for notice.

--Godric"

Ravenclaw's list of subjects that she thought should be taught at Hogwarts, possible teachers and lesson schedules/plans :

"Transfiguration - Godric

Herbology - Either Helga or Salazar

Charms - Myself or Helga

Potions - Salazar

Alchemy - Salazar or employ a new member of staff

Magical Creatures Studies - Godric

Defence against the Dark Arts - Employ new member of staff

Divination - Optional

Muggle Studies and Defence against Muggles - Myself or Godric

Health Magic - Voluntary Healer.

Each child will study 2 subjects in the morning, have a break, then 2 more subjects and then an extended break then a further two studies after that. Times will depend on other teachers.

Each student will study and learn the same no matter what background or experience. Rules will be imposed and lesson plans will be developed by each teacher as they wish."

The Founders met up at this large piece of immaculate land in the Scottish Highlands and they all agreed that this was the best location to host the castle. They all began working immediately. Rowena and Salazar paired up and had begun to construct the castle, Helga had gone and started selecting students to join the school and Godric had began imposing security charms and exploring the forests and mountains surrounding the land.

But, until recently, questions have been asked as to what the castle first looked like and how it compares with the current castle today. The answer is that Hogwarts started off as an extremely large main building with many towers attached onto it, but it wasn't as complicated as it was today. There were still seven floors, the Entrance hall and Great Hall but many of the towers have spawned and grew from the main building, much as cells divide. This was a clever idea by Rowena because she knew that they castle would have to get bigger as time went on so she charmed the building as whole to grow over time. Today, Hogwarts has many secret passages and many different buildings and towers that have probably came from 1 room of the original main building, and it also tells us how Hogwarts had changed in style and take for example the plumbing and the Chamber of Secrets. When Salazar constructed the Chamber, it may have been a pipe concealed with a charm or password, but now the entrance is a pipe through a sink. Hogwarts has many secrets and it will keep on growing through time.

The construction of the castle was easy for Salazar because he was a extremely powerful wizard and had artistic skills. Rowena would command where each group of bricks would go and Salazar would mould then into tower shapes or building shapes with his wand and then join them onto the main building. They built the Castle very carefully to make sure that everything was in order and perfected weaknesses of the plans. Slytherin then place a permanent structure charm on the building to make sure it could never fall down or be totally destructed (this was a wise idea because if the school was to last long with hundreds apon millions go children using careless and uncontrolled magic, but also to keep the impossible gravity defying towers attached). The struggle came to when he and Rowena had to personally go into the castle and construct rooms and corridors. Everything was made perfectly, of course, but Salazar and Rowena had many rows over it, which then led the construction to be strung out for a year, of which Rowena had to take off because she was heavily pregnant with Helena. Rowena returned to quickly finish off construction soon after she had Helena.

Helga found the rounding up of students laborious. At first she would be travelling to different wizarding communities and hand pick children to come to the school, but then she invented a special quill that was charmed to seek out magical children, whether they be muggle-borns, half blood or pure blood, and it would write an automatic letter to them telling them that they were accepted into Hogwarts. This quill is still used today and it can be found in the headmaster's office, it has recorded every person that has entered Hogwarts grounds. After the castle had been constructed, Helga decorated the castle with carpets, paintings, books, armour and tapestries. She then summoned 100 house elves to do the domestic work around the castle.

Each of the Founders brought this castle together with their talent, determination and patience. Unfortunately, they did not live in harmony for too long…


End file.
